


Same Time Next Year

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: nekid_spike, Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A vampire and a werewolf were never supposed to fall in love. That was an unspoken rule. But that hadn’t stopped them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Same Time Next Year  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Oz  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,247  
>  **Summary:** A vampire and a werewolf were never supposed to fall in love. That was an unspoken rule. But that hadn’t stopped them.  
>  **A/N:** written for The Nekid Spike Reverse Minibang @ nekid_spike

  
  
made by emmatheslayer

Oz leaned against the wall the picture of nonchalance only the vampire walking towards him could hear his accelerated heart beat or feel the worry coming off of him in waves.

Relief swept through him so fast it almost brought him to his knees as he saw Angel. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” Even though he kept his voice low Oz was sure Angel had no trouble hearing him.

“After all this time don’t you think you should know me better than that?” Angel admonished him gently. “When have I ever not showed up?”

Oz didn’t say a word as he stared into Angel’s eyes. He was right. They had been meeting in the same dark alley on the same day every year for the last six years and not once had Angel not been there. Some times he was a few minutes late, covered from head to toe in demon blood from fighting some unnamed demon but he always showed up.

A hiss of pain, quickly stifled echoed through the alley as Angel moved to lean against the dumpster.

Without thinking Oz took a step closer. 

Angel shook his head. “No. Don’t.” He whispered through his clenched teeth. 

_Oh. Damn. He’d forgot. They couldn’t touch._ Oz plastered himself against the wall once again. It took every ounce of his willpower not to go to Angel. “What’s wrong?”

A rueful smile crossed Angel’s face. “Let’s just say I wasn’t the only one who had a stake this time and leave it at that.”

His eyes widened. “You were stabbed?” Horror and pain at the thought of Angel being hurt mixed with relief that he was okay once again almost had Oz on his knees. “What happened? Show me.”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Damn it, Angel. Show me.” The tone of Oz’s voice brooked no argument.

He bit back a growl as he gave in and showed Oz the wound. Angel knew it wasn’t as bad as it looked. The wound was already beginning to heal. By the same time tomorrow no one would be able to tell he had been stabbed.

_Why then wasn’t Oz saying anything?_ “I’m okay, Oz.” Angel rushed to reassure him.

A garbled version of Angel’s name fell from Oz’s lips as he continued to stare at the smooth expanse of alabaster skin bared to his gaze. He had always thought Angel was gorgeous but seeing him like this, his shirt open, his eyes watching him with desire he couldn’t quite hide was almost more than Oz could bear. 

Want. Need. Lust. _Fuckmeletmefuckyou_ need slammed into Oz and a loud groan ripped from his throat. His hands practically itched to touch Angel’s bare skin. It took all of his willpower not to close the distance between them and run his fingers down Angel’s chest. 

But he knew better. He and Angel couldn’t have... It wasn’t in the cards for them. Not only because vampires got bitey during sex and werewolf blood made them sick. But because Oz was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to resist biting Angel back. Especially since he had thought about it, dreamed about more than once. Since no one knew what vampire blood would do to a werewolf Angel wasn’t willing to find out. No matter how much Oz tried to convince him he was willing to take the risk. Angel was vehemently against it. He wouldn’t risk the man that he loved for anything. 

As bad as that was there was something even worse stacked against them that prevented the two of them from ever being together. Angel's curse. One moment of true happiness for Angel would release Angelus back into the world and that was something neither of them wanted.

_Damn. He wanted Angel._ A groan escaped Oz.

Angel shook his head. “We can’t.” He knew exactly what Oz was thinking. There was no mistaking the look on the werewolf’s face.

“Doesn’t it bother you? Don’t you want...?” Oz swallowed the rest. They’d had this conversation before and it hadn’t changed anything. It couldn’t. He knew there was no point in rehashing it.

The vampire’s mouth hung open in shook. “You think it doesn’t bother me? You think it’s easy for me standing here looking at you and knowing you want me as much as I want you?” A frustrated sigh hissed from between his clenched teeth. “You’re a short distance from me.” Angel held out his arm. “I could reach out and touch you, pull you in my arms and...” The second Oz reached for his hand and took a step closer, Angel quickly allowed his arm to fall back to his side. “This. Us. We can’t ever...” A pained look crossed his face. It was almost as if saying the words out loud caused him more pain than the stab wound ever had.

Oz’s voice was low and husky as he whispered, “I just wish we could...” He couldn’t take his eyes off of Angel’s lips. He wondered what it would be like to tangle his fingers in that thick dark hair and kiss Angel until they couldn’t tell who was kissing whom.

Later when Oz thought about the kiss that followed he still wouldn’t be able to remember how it had happened. One minute he was telling Angel how he wished for something that could never be and then in the next moment a deep growl had echoed around them raising the hair on his body before Angel had pinned him against the wall.

Angel's hands were flat against the wall on either side of Oz’s head as he leaned his head down and captured Oz's lips in a passionate kiss. As his body crowded Oz, keeping him flush against the wall Angel's tongue swept past his parted lips and into the warm, moist cavern of his mouth.

A moan of desire rumbled deep in Oz’s chest and echoed in Angel’s. But just before Oz would have surrendered completely Angel forced himself to move away. No matter how much or how badly he might wish otherwise he knew they couldn’t go any further. 

Snow fell gently like bits of cotton falling unnoticed from the sky as the two would be lovers stared into each other's eyes. 

Each of them desperately wanting what they could never have.

Oz’s hands clenched into fists at his sides as he fought to gain control. “You okay?”

Slowly Angel nodded his head not trusting himself to speak just yet. He was so far from okay it wasn’t even funny.

“I’m sorry.”

Angel swallowed hard. “Why?”

“You know why.” 

The last thing he wanted from Oz was for him to apologize. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Mirthless laughter surrounded them. “I shouldn’t have...”

It was Angel’s turn to laugh but there was no joy in it. “Stop it. I kissed you. Remember?”

For a brief moment Oz’s eyes glazed over. He would remember Angel’s kiss for a long time to come. After a minute or two of enjoying the memory Oz shook his head. “What do we do now?”

“The same thing we’ve been doing.” A tender smile curved Angel’s lips lighting his eyes from the inside. 

“The same time next year?”

Angel’s smile although bittersweet widened at the question. “I’ll be waiting.” _He would always be waiting for Oz._

With one last longing filled look at each other both men turned away at the same time and began to walk back the way they had came.


End file.
